


Blackmail

by milkyuu



Category: Apocalypto_12 - Fandom, CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, bed wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Mark wants Tyler and Ethan to be mean to him. With a little twist, that may involve a heavy bladder and late night changes.





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic contains slightly sexual ageplay, omorashi/wetting, humiliation, slight tiny cock humiliation, and diapers. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> This was so fun to write! I love any and allllllll types of humiliation!

They had discussed exactly what Mark wanted. Ethan and Tyler giving understanding nods and questions. Making sure every little detail was perfect -- wanting this particular scenario to go as smoothly as possible. 

"So...pictures, video, and being mean?" Tyler asked, making a mental note. Ethan beside him -- taking actual notes. 

"Yeah," Mark rubbed the back of his neck -- damn his nervous ticks, "and I mean, really mean. Don't hold back."

"Don't hold back," Ethan repeated, underlining the phrase in his notes. Giddy and excited.

Oh, this was going to be so much fun. 

***

Mark drank half his weight in water as the three settled in for the night. Ethan clinging to Tyler among the mess of blankets and pillows on the couch. Their eyes glued to the screen. 

Welp, showtime. 

"Hey," Mark yawned, stretching, "I'm gonna head in early for tonight. You two stayin' up?"

Ethan nodded, "we're watching all the Paranormal Activity movies, dude! Course we're gonna stay up."

Tyler laughed, "night, Mark. Talk in the morning?"

Mark simply gave a thumbs up. A heat pooling in his belly when he stood, the heavy shift in his bladder throwing him off. He regained his composure quickly and shuffled along. Anxious and excited. 

***

He tried his best to get comfortable. Dressing down to his boxers and tank top. Cuddling up to the soft fluff of the pillow. Even taking time to down one last bit of water. Just before his eyes finally closed, Mark pressed down gently on his bladder. Wincing as the all too familiar urgency ran through his body. 

It didn't take long after he was genuinely asleep to lose control. The warm piss traveling in between his bare thighs and down into the sheets below. Pooling under him, a constant hissing, and of course the delicious wet warmth surrounding his entire lower half. The piss absolutely soaking his blanket, sheets, sweatpants, and even the bottom hem of his shirt. All that holding, finally paying off as he relieved himself in his sleep. Mark, still unconscious, only rolled his hips twice into the warmth and smiled. 

He rested for a good ten minutes, dreaming of him, Tyler, and Ethan spending a day at the park. The two nicest and happiest people he knew, treating him like royalty and taking care of his every need. 

Then, he was rudely awakened by Tyler shaking his shoulder. Sitting up and looking around, wincing as the blanket was ripped from his body to expose the now sticky cold wet spot and pants. 

"Ew, what the fuck?!" Ethan yelled, dropping the blanket, "oh my god, did...did you just piss the bed?!"

"I told you the smell was coming from his room," Tyler hissed, "the hell, Mark? Are you fucking 3 years old?"

"I...I--" he looked to Ethan, who pointed at him and gave him a thumbs up. Asking if he's okay to continue. He loved that about Ethan, still so new yet so cautious to this side of them.

Mark gave him a nod and got back into his role.

"I'm sorry -- I-I must've just--"

Tyler pulled Mark to his side, exposing the back of his soaked sweatpants and the stain under him. Reaching all the way down to the foot of the bed. 

"Fuckin' disgusting." Ethan said, crossing his arms loosely, "did you even feel it? Feel yourself wetting the bed like some pathetic baby?"

"Its o-one accident..." Mark trailed off, half hard in his sweatpants. The damp material making it painfully obvious. 

Tyler looks down and snickered, "Eth, look. He's getting hard with his itty bitty cock. Aww, someone a little fucking pervert? Did you piss the bed because it helps your little tiny cock cum?"

Ethan outright laughed. Taking out his phone, "holy shit! Wait, I have to get pictures of this." He smiled with mischief, "maybe I can post it to my story on Snapchat, or to my story on Instagram--"

Oh. 

Oh fuck, the words and threats went straight to Mark's dick. Whining gently as he tried to grab a pillow to hide himself -- which was quickly thrown away by Tyler. The soft blush across Mark's face as the humiliation rushed through him. Tyler tapping his face once before Mark nodded, Tyler lightly slapping his face up and in Ethan's direction. 

"Why stop there? Show everyone how fucking pathetic and stupid he is," Tyler added in as Ethan opened up his camera app, "go live on Instagram or Twitter. Read out all the comments to the little piss baby here. Would you like that, pervert? Like the whole world seeing /the/ Markiplier in his piss soaked bed and pants, hard and ready to cum?"

"You know he would. People -- even us -- call him childish enough already. Might as well prove it to them and show what a real baby he is." Ethan replied. Voice sharp and degrading.

"P-please," he gently moaned, hiding his face in his hands, "d-didn't mean it--"

"Yes you did," Ethan spit out, "Tyler, move his hands."

He did. Tapping his wrist to make sure it was okay to move on. Mark nodding again. His arms being pulled behind his back in a grip by Tyler.

The sudden clicks going off was making Mark harder and harder. Even more so as Ethan zoomed in on the puddle and Mark's pants. 

"What'd you do, Markimoo?" Ethan asked in his innocent voice. The same voice he used in lets plays. The same voice he used for conventions. The same voice he used for livestreams.

Mark shuddered, a full blown body shudder. Arousal clouding his mind as his heart raced. 

"I..." he mumbled.

"Huh? What'd you say, bud?" Ethan got closer, not wanting to miss the teary eyed blushy confession. 

Silence. 

"Speak up, Mark. We just wanna know why you're all wet and soaked." Tyler added. His voice normal -- no longer deep and teasing.

"...I wet the bed..." 

"What? You wet the bed?" Ethan giggled, "but, you're in your late twenties! Aren't you potty trained?"

"Oh no, someone who wasn't so fucking stupid and potty trained would've went before going to bed," Tyler added in, pulling Mark's hair to show off his teary face to the camera, "see? He's even crying like a stupid widdle baby! Need your binkie or rattle to calm down, Markimoo?"

"Markimoo had a widdle accident while going ni ni," Ethan told the camera, "poor widdle baby went pee pee all over his nice new sheets and blankets."

"What do you think we should do?" Tyler piped up again, "get him some plastic sheets? Put protective pads under his sheets? Or.../oh/, I think I know what!"

Mark shook his head, tensing up, "I di-didn't mean it!"

"Sure you didn't, piss baby." Tyler growled as Ethan finally ended the video. 

***

The two had dragged Mark out of the bed and into the living room, laying him down on a small mat of sorts. A bag of...something, on the coffee table. He whimpered, eyes tearing up again.

"You go clean the bed while I get the little baby cleaned up." Tyler directed. Ethan leaving his phone behind as he did. The rustling of the bag being opened make Mark whip his head back up at Tyler as he laid on the mat. Almost afraid to even realize what it was. 

A few pink fluffy diapers, wipes, and baby powder. 

Mark didn't even know if it was possible to blush more. Head dropping as he throbbed in his wet underwear.

Tyler grunted and took off the offending wet sweatpants and underwear with ease. Seeing Mark's cock jump and throb as it was exposed to the cool air of the living room. 

"Ugh, forgot you're a pervert to gets off to this," he groaned, wiping Mark's legs and thighs down with the wipes, "what? You want me to jerk that tiny little cock in your wet pants? You're lucky I'm even taking time to wipe you down." 

"Aww, little guy find out the surprise?" Ethan returned, "your piss soaked sheets are in the wash and your bed is drying. You owe me for cleaning that shit up."

Mark nodded as Ethan grabbed his phone again. Opening up the camera app and pointing it at Tyler, who was undoing the first diaper.

"What're we doing instead of enjoying our night in and watching spooky movies, Ty?"

He outright scoffed, "taking care of /someone/ who couldn't keep his own bed dry like an adult. Someone who obviously needs these," he held up the pink diaper.

"Huh, who do we know that likes pink and obviously needs diapers? Oh, I know!" He turned towards Mark, who was bucking his hips up for any kind of contact. Outright whining, "It's Markimoo!"

"T-turn it o-o-off," he cried, "don't wanna--"

"No. Sit back and be a good widdle baby for Ty. Or else I might take him up on his offer and go live on Instagram. Could you imagine the comments that'll rack up? The questions that would raise? Shit, could you imagine all the tweets and tumblr posts you'll get making fun of you?" 

Mark moaned, biting his lip as the diaper was spread under him.

"Oh? You want that? For all our fans, all /your/ subscribers to see you as the stupid big baby you are? Maybe I'll make you hold up your pissy sweatpants or let Ty baby you all night--"

"Oh? I wouldn't mind that. Let me put the baby to bed with a warm bottle of milk so he can use the diaper he needs." Tyler laughed. Almost obnoxiously. Mark was actually pretty amazed by how...mean they really were getting. A total contrast to the sweet boy next door personality Ethan had and the total sweetheart personality Tyler had.

He did know one thing, the aftercare was going to be /amazing/. 

***

Tyler used...more than enough powder. Feeling it shift in his way too thick diaper. One that gave him an awkward waddle. 

It was humiliating and degrading in all the right ways. 

"Markimoo? Ready for your jammies? Uncle Ty picked them just out for you!"

Mark whimpered as the camera was still pointed at him. Tyler dressing him in a soft green onesie. Looking to him for a nod when he reveal a paci gag -- to which he nodded almost excitedly. 

"And this so he doesn't cry 'oh it was an accident, I swear' to us." 

The gag was clipped around his head as the pacifier was suckled on gently. Looking up at Tyler and gasping as he was picked up effortlessly. 

"Aww, see the camera, baby boy? That's you! And everyone you know -- Jack, Arin, Danny, are gonna see the accident you made and the cute diapers you gotta wear with us now, okay? Such a cute little dumb baby," he cooed. Ethan using the front camera so he can get them all in the shot.

"Little baby boy who's too stupid to do anything but cry and use his diapers. So cute and little! You're lucky we're being nice and not uploading this anywhere." Ethan added, "now, how about a nice warm baba from Uncle Ty and Uncle Ethan, hmm?"

***

The bottle was nice. Comforting. Especially after the harsh words and threats the two made. 

"All done? Wow, someone was hungry for dinner," Tyler smiled and kissed Mark's cheek. Still warm to the touch. Still red with his blush. 

"Hey bud, how about you tell Uncle Ethan and his cool phone all about what happened and we'll let you have a great surprise?" Tyler asked, Mark still sucking on the pacifier and hiding his face.

"C'mon, its an awesome surprise! Ethan picked it out just for you!"

"...for me?" He mumbled, pacifier muffling him. 

With a nod, Tyler directed him to Ethan -- who was sitting nearby on the opposite couch. 

"Go ahead, baby boy, tell him and all the nice people he's gonna show everything that happened." 

Mark moaned quietly as he did, taking a deep breath, "I...I wet the b-bed and...and liked it a lot because I'm a gross perv. T-Tyler and Ethan had me take pictures with my wet pants and sheets and...because I can't hold my bladder like a grown up I have to..." he mumbled the last part. 

"Oh, that wasn't very good. I didn't even hear the last part." Ethan mocked.

"wear diapers and be treated like the baby I am..."

"There we go! Yay! Little Markimoo did it!" Tyler praised, "now, Ethan, what did you get the little leaky baby?"

Ethan practically smiled ear to ear as he rushed to the bedroom. Tyler moving Mark so he sat on his lap, bouncing him up and down, friction against his leaking cock inside the fluffy diaper.

"Little dumb baby wanna go up and down!" Tyler sang, mockingly, "up up! Down down!"

"T-Tyler--" he whined, hips grinding. 

"Aw, I almost forgot the stupid baby has a little problem," he laughed, "we'll take care of it later. Remember? Little itty bitty babies don't need to worry about that! Especially a baby like you who can't keep dry for a second!"

Mark can only stare back with lustful eyes as he sucks harder in his pacifier -- nearly forgetting the gift until Ethan creeps up and scares him. Making Mark yelp and hold onto Tyler.

"What a scaredy cat! He screams so loud!" Ethan snickered, hitting Mark lightly on the back of the head. 

Tyler laughed along, "poor baby probably wet his diaper in fear. Who can blame him when he's a big pathetic scaredy cat?"

Mark outright whines at the comments. So worked up, so humiliated, emotions and arousal mixing together in the most delicious way. 

It'd not until Ethan sets a large puppy plushie in Mark's hands does he feel okay. Almost...just barely, feeling better. 

"See? Uncle got you a puppo! Don't you like it?"

Mark nods and cuddles the puppy plushie, earning a small "aww" from the two. Ethan pulling out his phone one last time. 

"Your icky wet bed should be all dry now, bud. Wanna tell us what you got?" Ethan eggs on. Smiling. Was...that a genuine smile -- not some mocking, downright teasing, smile? 

"I got a puppy...it's cuddly and feels nice. Can I go back to bed, Eth? 'M sleepy and tired."

"Aww, alright bud! You promise not to be a little leaky boy and to go potty before ni ni?"

With a nod, Mark was lifted up by Tyler. The two laying him down in the (very soap-y smelling) bed. Tucking him in before crawling in beside him. Their body temperatures sandwiching Mark in a safe and warm cuddle. One that he found easy enough to fall into. 

Oh yeah, the aftercare once they woke up would be /amazing/. The last thought Mark had before drifting into deep sleep was which one would wake him up with kisses and which one would make breakfast while showering him with praise.


End file.
